


Marrissey Kiss in the Rain

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Kind of a drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Marrissey- kiss in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrissey Kiss in the Rain

Morrissey doesn’t understand why Johnny has insisted they leave rehearsal and go for a walk. Surely, Johnny would rather stay and practice, seeing as they are playing their latest single live tonight for the first time. But Johnny demands that they venture out together in the drizzle. They walk aimlessly through Manchester together, despite the light rain. Johnny isn’t saying anything, which is incredibly strange. In fact, this whole experience has been strange, thus far. The slim man suddenly stops and turns to Morrissey, an unrecognizable look on his face. Moz is startled when hands wrap around his neck and he is tugged down, Johnny’s lips meeting his gently. He freezes for a second before tentatively kissing Johnny back, his hands reaching up to cup his face. Quickly their kiss becomes heated, their bodies pressed together and Moz parting his lips slightly, giving Johnny permission to add tongue to their exchange. This vaguely feels like flying for Morrissey; he’d kissed a few people in his life, but he never actually enjoyed the feeling. With Johnny, though, each brush of lips and curl of tongue sends his heart racing, tiny flickers of sensation running down his spine. Vaguely, he realizes that he is whimpering slightly, and it seems like Johnny is getting more than a bit excited, too, based on something that presses against Morrissey’s thigh. It’s amazing, really, even if Morrissey doesn’t quite understand what all this means. Suddenly the drizzle becomes full fledged rain, and both men get soaked to the bone in the sudden deluge of water that falls from the sky. But neither flinch, neither think to stop doing what they are doing.


End file.
